This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Currently, with the developments of communication technologies, Near Field Communication (NFC) devices are integrated into many types of user equipment (UE), e.g. mobile terminals. The NFC device communicates with other devices close to the NFC device by using NFC technologies.
In addition, the traditional UE, e.g. the mobile terminal is generally installed with a browser. After a user accesses the Internet by using the browser of the UE, the user may need to share a web page with another person. In the procedure of sharing the web page, the user tells the person a web page address, which is also called Uniform/Universal Resource Locator (URL). The person inputs the web page address into a browser of a UE and the person then browses the web page via the browser.
Generally, the web page address is always verbose and it is time-consuming and laborious for the user to input the web page address into the browser of the UE. The user has to spend more than ten seconds or tens of seconds to share the web page, and when the web page address is longer, the user will spend more time sharing the web page, and there is a risk for error. Therefore, the efficiency of sharing the web page is very low.